ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The FLAT 4 Arrive from the Wizard World!
'The FLAT 4 Arrive from the Wizard World! '''is episode 31 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 82 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Four umbrella appear in a damp sidewalk, the figures introduce themselves as the four kings of the Wizard world and lower their umbrella to reveal Akatsuki with three other boys. Summary Fujio, Leon, and Tooru join Akatsuki and Oyajide in his quest to steal Hana from the girls. As this is going on, Aiko begins doubting her self-worth as a mother to Hana. '' Recap One late evening Majorin spies on Oyajide as he is scolded by his superior. He reasons that he needs someone better than Akatsuki to help him, so the man offers to give him ''three more guys to help and he accepts this, saying that he won't have a problem capturing Hana now. Back in Misora, Aiko has taken Hana-chan out to a small park, where she plays her harmonica for her until Hana swipes it and begins rubbing her mouth over it. Aiko watches her in amusement until she begins worrying she might break it, in which she tries to convince her to play with a little plastic horn instead. When she gently pulls her harmonica away Hana starts crying, so she picks her up in an attempt to stop her. Haruka joins them after a moment, having seen what happened, and she picks up Hana and wipes off her mouth. She manages to cheer her up, but Aiko feels discouraged by how effortless she made it look, sitting down on the swing next to them. Haruka asks if she is feeling alright noticing she seems a little off, and Aiko confides in her by bringing up that Hana doesn't seem to stop crying when she tries to help her, but she does for the others. She wonders if Hana hates her, but Haruka thinks this is far from the truth. She believes Hana may sense Aiko's uneasiness holding her, and as a result it makes her uncomfortable- but Hana can tell that she really loves her, and Haruka agrees. She reasons how children grow up in an impression of their parents love, so Aiko must have gotten a lot of it because of how considerate and loving she is. With her spirits restores, Aiko jumps off the swing and eagerly asks to hold Hana again. Haruka hands her over and Hana is in a better mood as Aiko apologizes for earlier. She hands over her harmonica, but in the process Haruka stops her to reveal Hana is teething, which explains why she wanted to chew on it so much. They observe her tiny teeth that have formed and happily Aiko hands her harmonica over again. That night, Akatsuki brings Oyajide back to his place where he finds his three friends playing a game. They ask if its alright as he didn't show up to school today, but he explains that he paid a visit to the human world, and he goes on to introduce them to Oyajide after they take notice of him. Oyajide isn't impressed to have been given three more kids to deal with -especially when they begin to make fun of him- but they assure him of their competence by revealing their abilities, taking turns to transform him into a bowling pin, make a bowling isle, and then summoning a bowling ball to knock him over. With that, Akatsuki asks them if they want to join him and they agree, reasoning it could be fun. The girls admire Hana's new teeth after Aiko reveals them, and they are joined by Dela, Majorika, and Lala discussing how well bill paying has been going lately. But as they stop to observe her new teeth Dela wonders if Hana is growing slowly, bringing up that Deki and Dekipaki's teeth came in the month prior. Onpu remarks that they are growing faster, and they point out that babies grow at different paces. But she's still concerned when she recalls they also started walking already, which begins worrying the girls. She does point out that Deki needs to hold onto something, but considering Hana can't even stand yet and this seems to be the theme of the next exam, Majorika yells at them to close the shop and train her. Meanwhile, the guys are walking through town admiring how lively humans are as they observe various shops they pass. Tamaki exits from a nearby clothing store and they seem confused by her "weird clothing", causing Akatsuki to recall how they never saw girls before now. He explains that Tamaki is wearing a skirt and Leon says it looks cute, which alerts Tamaki and she excitedly approaches them to flirt with them upon being unable to recognize them. The guys begin to panic unsure of how to respond, then they run away after saying they come from a nearby town. They run down the path until they are forced to rest -where they complain that Tamaki is creepy- when Akatsuki notices they came to the shop he was planning on bringing them to. He says the four girls who work here are pretty cute, but to their disappointment they find out the shop is closed; only to hear Hana crying from nearby. They reason if a baby is there, then someone else probably is too. The girls attempt to get Hana to stop crying when Onpu comes up with an idea. She prepares a bottle of milk and offers it to her if she can stand up- but to their surprise she simply floats up to the bottle and drinks from it instead. Doremi grabs her feet to pull her down to the floor, because technically she's standing now; but the others point out they can't do that during the exam. Just then, Akatsuki calls out and approaches the girls. Doremi excitedly runs up to him and asks if he came to visit. He explains that he brought some friends with him to meet the girls, but while Doremi admires their "coolness", the other three seem a little unsure about the strange boys. It doesn't help when they decide to show the girls their official Flat 4 signature introduction; although Akatsuki was a little uncertain about it at first. Doremi continues fawning over them but the other three ask her to tell them to leave so that they can return their attention to Hana. Doremi tries to convince the girls that as they took the efforts to come they should be more considerate, but their flirting antics soon wear thin on Aiko's patience and she screams at them to get out. Doremi is a bit disappointed after they leave, but Aiko remarks on how much she dislikes "loose boys" and they return their attention to Hana. Outside the guys discuss getting to know the girls and each one of them mentions which girl they particularly liked, and with that their plans to kidnap Hana begin. They can chase after the girls and grab her when their guards are down or they get distracted. Akatsuki warns them not to fool around though, its important they do their job. Transforming, the girls decide to try using magic through various means to convince Hana to stand. First Onpu summons baby food and the floating jar and spoon slowly pull away from her to see if it encourages her to stand. This slightly works, but Hana feels discouraged when she stumbles back, leading Doremi to summon a steak under the belief she needs more exciting food. This earns a scolding from Majorika after Hana shows displeasure, saying she can't eat steak yet and with her magic she gets rid of it. Hazuki says they should try to use something she's more interested in and tries summoning a butterfly, recalling how she acted during an earlier exam when she saw one. But instead of rising to chase it, she speedily crawls around after it, leaving the girls to realize its no use. As they begin wondering what they can do to help her stand, they notice Hana has spotted Aiko's harmonica on a nearby stand. She pulls herself up to try reaching for it much to the girls delight, encouraging Aiko to use magic on it to make it slowly begin moving away from her. Seeing Hana try to pull herself over to it, the girls -and Majorika- quickly crowd around her for a picture. Soon the 7th health exam begins and the babies are tasked with using training seats to reach a goal on the opposite side of the room. If they pass it then they will pass the exam. The girls are initially surprised as they didn't know the babies would get items to help them; including toys and noise makers the mothers can hold onto from the finish line. However, when the babies start moving they notice Hana hasn't budged and are shocked realizing that they never trained her to use a training seat before. Suddenly, Aiko gets an idea and she pulls out her harmonic to begin playing it. Once Hana sees it, she calls out to her and she flies across the room in the seat, surpassing the finish line in seconds and leaping into Aiko's arms. MajoHeart compliments the girls and Hana's efforts and stamps their book, but just then MajoRin appears to request the girls pay the Queen a visit, as she would like to see them regarding something. As she holds Hana the Queen congratulates the girls, but unfortunately their visit isn't for pleasantries. She reveals that they have become aware of the Wizard's planning something against them, and the Count has sent out four elite wizards to help Oyajide. While they do not know what they look like, she wants them to have the Royal Patraine Laptop and a badge that only Hana can wear, which will work as a tracking device in case of an emergency. As the girls take the two items they are informed Oyajide can be locked within it, and should the need arise they are more than welcome to do that. Doremi promises they will not shame their Royal Patraine title and at all costs will protect Hana. Spells *Baby food, come out (Onpu) *Steak, come out (Doremi) *Come out, butterfly (Hazuki) *Move slowly, harmonica (Aiko) Major Events *The Flat 4 officially debuts *Hana is beginning to grow teeth Errors *As Haruka tells Aiko she believes she may love Hana the most out of the four girls, the shiny spot on the green bead of the chain on Hana's hair is missing. **The pink's shine spot also isn't visible when Aiko returns her harmonica to Hana. *When Aiko realizes Hana is teething, the black spot in her left eye overlaps the white part. *In the picture the girls take, their taps are circular like in the first season and lack detail. Trivia *The opening scene featuring the Flat 4 is based on the beginning of the end theme for the season. *Onpu's fanclub is revealed to currently contain 984,589 members. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Sharp Category:Episodes